


please reschedule (my boss is a lazy asshole)

by 060817



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, N from vixx gets mentioned, Rare Pair, and namjoon and jimin, and yes yoongi and taemin are the same age in RL, idk how to tag lmao okay bye, idk if this is fluff but whatever, im not joking it's true, lmao is that even a legit tag, mentions of onkey as well!, so does baekhyun, they're supposed to be gangsters or something haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/060817/pseuds/060817
Summary: Taemin is relatable and doesn’t want to get out of bed, not even for meetings with scary important people.OR: That Yoongi x Taemin drabble no one asked for.





	

Taemin rolled over in his bed and sighed, staring listlessly at the email his secretary had sent him. He eyed the long list- eight thirty meeting with Byun Co.'s heir, Baekhyun (which meant pulling out the 'sweet dongsaeng' card and pretty smiles in between hushed whispers); early lunch with Minho (which meant sharp jabs, 'accidents' and all sorts of nasties ending most probably with Minho getting too competitive and being ushered out _again_ ); one o'clock meeting with Jinki hyung and his fiancée Kibum (which meant acting like a brat would get him a loud laugh and boyish grins from Jinki hyung and unamused eye rolling and sharp but well-meaning words from Kibummie); a visit to Mon-Mon Factory to look over Namjoon hyung's newest line of ammunition (which meant labs, shooting fields, a sassy Jimin and probable death at the hands of the God of Destruction himself) and- what idiot thought it was even _remotely okay_ to have a meeting at an ungodly hour like nine in the evening? Cha Hakyeon apparently.

With a groan, Taemin buried himself deeper into his bed, throwing his phone in the general direction of the bean bags he kept at the foot of his nightstand. As more meetings with more important people piled up, the less energy he felt in his body. Screw that list: nine o’clock date with his bed was the newest priority. Byun Baekhyun could go suck it and reschedule anyways. Gossip and League of Legends could wait.

"Taemin?" A rough voice called, rousing Taemin from his lax state. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Taemin-ah." The voice called again, louder. Taemin blinked slowly, lowering his arms.

"Come in," He drawled, falling down onto his back. The door opened, and the soft pad of bare feet filled the tranquil room.

As the door squeaked close, the voice said matter-of-factly, "Do you know the amount of pleasantry _shit_ I had to pull for the Byun heir?"

Taemin laughed, propping himself up with his elbow to grin at the owner of the voice. "But Yoongi hyung," He pouted, curling his fingers and pawing at the air in front of him. "You always clean up well after me. So I have full faith in you,” Taemin smiled, beckoning Yoongi to come closer. The elder rolled his eyes but obliged, leaning forward.

"He was flirting with me Taemin, a _LOL player_ was _flirting_ with m-!"

Taemin grabbed the other man’s dress shirt and pulled him forward, the older man toppling gracelessly onto the bed and on top of Taemin. "Ahhh! I'm still a minor," Taemin laughed, waving his hands up in the air. Yoongi pulled away, huffing a ‘ _jesus, only you would act like five months was five years’_ under his breath. "Ay, hyung, I'm just kidding," Taemin said, smothering his laughter with the back of his hand.

"Please, Taemin," Yoongi said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm here for business." Taemin mirrored the elder’s expression and arched an eyebrow.

"Then make _me_ your business," Taemin answered easily, shrugging. Yoongi glared down at him.

“I did not stand in some posh restaurant, surrounded by Byun Baekhyun’s tall ass bodyguards while he jittered about some hoe for much too long, trying to play footsie with me to end up making out with you, Lee Taemin.”

“Aw,” the younger yawned, rolling away from Yoongi. “I guess that means I’ll just… stay in bed.” He peered at Yoongi. The elder simply stared at him, face void of any emotion. If Yoongi hadn’t been working for him for so long, Taemin would have felt a sliver of fear under the piercing gaze. Now it was just kind of cute. “You know I’m not getting up to do shit until I get what I want, right?”

That snapped Yoongi out of his daze, and the elder sighed, rolling his eyes, before leaning forward and grabbing Taemin's face. "Why the hell you do this, I have no idea," he muttered, before closing in and kissing Taemin. Taemin grinned smugly into the kiss, his arms snaking around Yoongi's slim waist.

Lazy mornings were best spent with Yoongi leaning over him, busy schedules vanishing between hot kisses and soft gasps. People could wait. Meetings could be reschedule. But moments with Yoongi, all pliant and warm, rough and gentle, were precious moments and Taemin would travel hell and back just to see Yoongi smile.

“What’re you smiling for,” Yoongi grumbled, shifting to lay down next to him. Taemin tightened his grip around Yoongi’s waist, pressing a kiss on the pale skin of his neck.

“Nothing, I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”

Yoongi snorted, but squeezed Taemin’s arm. “You’re so fucking cheesy. Just shut up and kiss me, dumbass.”

“With pleasure.”

\------

 “You do know that his highness Kibum slipped a death threat under our doorstep yesterday. Threatened to cut off all your fingers if you don’t show up.”

“Oh, again?”

“Mmmm. And Hakyeon hyung-nim has been bombing my inbox for _weeks_. Says you haven’t been showing up.”

“Ah, well, you see-”

“And Jimin’s been calling since this morning. Told me today’s the _last_ deadline before they start shipping the big guns out.”

 “-Ugh. Can’t you reschedule? Please? Please hyung?”

“…You fucking idiot if you don’t get up, you’ll be target practice at Joonie’s, I swear-”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I know jack shit about LOL so *coughs* everyone here plays DOTA and trash talks LOL (mainly my bro but meh) so I decided to put that here, oops. Not my personal opinion though, I’ve never played either haha *peace be with you all* I hear Yoongi (along with Jimin and Jungkook? I think) play Overwatch, hence Yoongi's reaction lmao. also *pats Baekhyun* I love him omfg and N too I really do I’m sorry to both of them for how they look in this hAHAHAH IM REALLY SORRY
> 
> Secondly, yep! What a fcking rare pair omfg I’ve only read a yoongi x taemin once, and that was an a/b/o fic that was mainly sugakookie I think? And I think Taemin was just a side character that Yoongi tried hooking up with, so it wasn’t even really an actual pairing TTATT I have no idea how or why I started writing this fic but weLP NOT SORRY I’M ALWAYS UP FOR ANY YOONGI PAIRING TBH.
> 
> Thirdly, I apologize for any OOC shizzams haha while this isn’t my first time writing a fic/drabble, it’s been a while since I’ve posted any of my works (as in, maybe a little over 4 years? Not too sure hahaha). It’s also my first time writing Taemin soooooooo aaaaaaaa this is probably a mess haha. I’m pretty sure Taemin seems pretty bratty here, but it’s mostly just an act. Within the story, he and Yoongi are close so Yoongi will probably just roll his eyes or some shit. idk I’m not sure what to think but I wanna get this pairing out there so holla~
> 
> And lastly, what would their pairing name even be. Because they can’t ‘yoonmin’ or ‘taegi’ lmao why is their pairing name so haRD TO THINK OF UG H EVERY SINGLE ONE I COME UP WITH HAS ALREADY BEEN USED FOR YOONGI AND JIMIN/TAEHYUNG AT LEAST ONCE WTF
> 
> P.S. wow the title is so misleading since it’s in yoongi’s pov but the drabble is in taemin’s pov haha what a train wreck
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any critique is welcomed, I'm still trying to find my jazz haha


End file.
